Talk:Lucky Spring/@comment-37839624-20190404123240
I changed the text in the manual, just in case we get another MA tomorrow. If it's not I deny all responsability ;) In the Valentine's Event we had the Magic Apparatus. This was new and probably they planned it for the XXX-mas Event already, but then something went wrong and we had a 'hold' for 2 days followed by a new version of the normal tournament. That clearly was a fix. It's probable that the Magic Apparatus will come to play again. What does 'Magic' stand for? M'oney '''A'bsorbing 'G'iving 'I'nstant 'C'rap To say it in simple words: This is an Apparatus that will eat all your Rubies like it's a '''black hole, and give you in return all cards that you already have and don't need. For the Devs this was the real $$$ magic and they went on a big fat holiday to the Bahama's for 21 days, drunk champaign and ate many cows till their bellies couldn't handle anymore and so came up with the new Farmer card. And since on the Bahama's there is no time to work, they mostly repeated the same formula, because there is always another holiday coming. Then the new Lucky Spring Event started (and tell me guys: DO you allready feel Lucky?). I bet the Devs do. This is the plan; 1. Stack all legendary chests in the beginning. They can be opened for free in 2 days. If you like to start earlier you can also stack epic chests. The legendary chests are the best ones, because you can just leave them working for you while you sleep. The Bronze chests give a little bit better rate but are much more work. If you are paying with rubies for chests, you can work with Bronze chests: you can do a lot the same time, and wait 5 minutes to open them, that makes a difference of 20% (4 instead of 5 rubies per chest). You can use the table (picture above) to keep track of your score: win = 9 points, your score should be dividable by 90 every 10th cell. Make a line downwards from this 10th cell and you can easily keep track. With this extra way to keep track, you can do duels, watch the formula 1 recaps, poke your nose and whatnot, play guitar and talk to your girlfriend the same time without losing track! I would recommend talking to your girlfriend or wife, since they don't naturally understand the necessity of playing cardgames till 2am at night, especially and let me stress that, especially if that cardgame evolves around pictures of nude girls. No matter if they are BBW or not. I have uploaded this table as a Word file in the discord chat: https://discord.gg/5F6U7rs To have a lot of slots really helps. If you got 11 slots (maximum) it's possible to stay at level 6 of the MA for a long time. At the higher level you need 2 legendary chests for gears and a bit more. Level 6 is the level you want to aim for, since it gives more dupes and loads of points that you might need to end in the top 500. If you begin your run to advance in levels, it's good if one of the chests is within 20 hours of opening. You can make good use of the cooldown time to let the other chests be ready. Level 1 cooldown time is 20 hours. You need 300 gears for level 2, so 50 more then the 250 you get from the legendary chest. If you have 50 or more gears you need only one Legendary Chest, Level 2 is 18 hours. Together with level 1 that is 38 hours, almost the time a legendary chest needs (with level 3, 15 hours, you allready pass that time). Keep as much legendary chests working for you. If a chest is ready, you're loosing points! Sometimes it's better to open a legendary chest for a bit rubies, so you keep them all ticking. 2. Be careful to open the chests in an interval that will get you to a higher level and prepare for the next level. The slots you have available can be filled with different chests to get to the amount of Gears that you need (level 1; 260, level 2:300, level 3:350, level 4: 410, level 5: 480, level 6: 560. Beware that the time that the MA cools down is a bit shorter the higher the level (20 hours level 1 till; 8 hours level 6). 3. Spend your rubies on the highest possible level of the MA, not on the first. Keep 100+125+150 (375) rubies for 3 extra chances. Or 550 rubies for 4 extra chances. If you really want the top 500 win, you can actually buy yourself into it, in the 3rd week you get 25 times the normal cups from rubies. I personally think that's a sad concept for everybody that just invests a lot of time getting a decent rank at the end of week 2. At the XXX-mas event, the amount of points of the nr. 1 at the end of the 2nd week was not enough to get into the top 500 at the end of the Marathon. Keep in mind that the points are earned in the last week! If you buy 2 Legendary Chests that is another 41500 points. Depending how many rubies that is (if you just start it could be 290 each). That is better then buying the 25x times promotion for 3200 rubies, besides you get an extra chance to get the wrong card.